


Honey/Sweat

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Red Room (Marvel), Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Some vain hope continued to convince Natasha that she could break free of the matron’s stern hold. As she was lead down the hallway, Madame B’s hold remained unrelenting. The sharp clicking of her heels against the cold floor sent a chill down the girl’s spine. Yet she tugged and grunted as she resisted what little she could.

Madame B paused before the doorway of her office, presenting an unspoken final opportunity for the unruly child to desist. Rebuffed as Natasha then tried to break away, the older woman spoke simply. “Be still girl.” Instantly the petite redhead obeyed, she knew that tone. The one that demanded precise compliance.

Leading Natasha into her sparse office, Madame B continued to walk with a steady stride. Coming to her desk, she walked around it slowly. Against her better instincts she decided once again to see how her charge might react to mercy.

Natasha tensed, she was aware what was coming, it’d been inevitable since she’d been snatched from class. Meekly she lifted her head, set her gaze on Madame B and curled her lips as she breathed a reply. “I am sorry.”

A tut from the older woman, she stiffly sat down, jerking Natasha by the wrist, she pressed the girl against the side of her leg as she offered no reply. Natasha felt the sting of tears in her eyes, choking back a sob as she readied herself.

Madame B hoisted Natasha across her lap, one arm tightly restrained the girl as the other tugged her short trousers down and then her underwear. The thin air brushing over her bare bottom, Natasha chewed her lower lip.

Madame B intentionally bided her time, letting the anxiety of stewing in uncertainty further the punishment. She stretched her fingers out slowly then delivered a hard smack against Natasha’s cheeks. The girl lurched as she whined.

Again and again, Madame B smacked Natasha’s flesh, gradually disclosing the tiny globes to a harsh red. The imprints of her palm becoming more apparent. Natasha struggled not to cry, the hot tears streaming down her cheeks left deep tracts, but she told herself those didn’t count.

Madame B’s tone was icy, intended to cut deep. “Shed all the tears you wish; I will not be content until you have learned your lesson Miss Romanov.” A scoff as she then delivered a final smack before shuffling Natasha off her lap.

Gesturing for the girl to redress herself as she spoke. “You may return to your dorm.”


End file.
